ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast)
If The Simpsons is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis with New Generation Pictures, Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas), DuArt and Video (New York) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. But if Dan Castellaneta and Harry Shearer were accepted for reprises Homer Simpson and Ned Flanders with their characters by portrayer. Voice cast Main characters *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson *Tara Platt: Marge Simpson *Cathy Weseluck: Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson *Hynden Walch (child), Melissa Fahn (singing voice and adult): Lisa Simpson *Steven Blum: Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II *??? (adult): Bart Simpson *Monica Rial (adult): Maggie Simpson Supporting characters *Tara Platt: Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Jacqueline Bouvier, Lunchlady Doris *Tom Kane: Abe Simpson *Kari Wahlgren: Mona Simpson *Laura Bailey: Edwina *Cristina Vee: Abbie Simpson *Harry Shearer: Ned Flanders *Karen Strassman: Maude Flanders, Martha Quimby *Stephanie Nadolny: Rod Flanders *Brian Drummond: Todd Flanders *Sonny Strait: Nedward Flanders, Sr., Dolph Starbeam, Bumblebee Man *???: Agnes Flanders *Grey Griffin (child), Kaiji Tang (adult): Milhouse Van Houten *Richard Ian Cox: Kirk Van Houten *Monica Rial: Luann Van Houten *???: Annika Van Houten *Todd Haberkorn: Moe Szyslak, Rev. Timothy Lovejoy *Paul St. Peter: Barney Gumble *Michael Yurchak: Lenny Leonard *Keith Silverstein: Carl Carlson *???: Larry (barfly) *???: Sam (barfly) *Matt Hill: Charles Montgomery Burns *Richard Epcar: Waylon Smithers *Kyle Hebert: Chief Clancy Wiggum *Tabitha St. Germain: Sarah Wiggum *Samuel Vincent: Ralph Wiggum, The Yes Guy *Phil LaMarr: Officer Lou *Lex Lang: Officer Eddie *Kirk Thornton: Principal Seymour Skinner *Nicole Oliver: Agnes Skinner, Lady Duff *Troy Baker: Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Edna Krabappel *Ali Hillis: Ms. Elizabeth Hoover *Sean Schemmel: Dewey Largo, Luigi Risotto *Jerry Jewell: Groundskeeper Willie *Lawrence Simpson: Otto Mann *Maile Flanagan: Nelson Muntz *???: Eddie Muntz *???: Mrs. Muntz *Patrick Seitz: Jimbo Jones, Rainier Wolfcastle *???: Kearney Zzyzwicz *Scott Frerichs: Martin Prince, Üter Zorker *Tony Oliver: Martin Prince, Sr. *Cassandra Lee Morris: Martha Prince *Kristin Sutton: Sherri Mackleberry, Terri Mackleberry *???: Mr. Mackleberry *???: Jerri Mackleberry *Cherami Leigh: Nikki McKenna *Cree Summer: Janey Powell *Bryce Papenbrook: Kyle "Database" *Jamieson Price: Kent Brockman *Christopher Ayres: Arnie Pye *Christopher Sabat: Krusty the Clown *Tabitha Ray: Erin (Krusty's Ex-Girlfriend) *Tom Kenny: Sideshow Mel *Steven Blum: Larry Burns, Mr. Teeny, Raphael (Sarcastic Clerk), Cletus Spuckler *Sam Riegel: Gabbo *Doug Erholtz: Arthur Crandall *Wendee Lee: Itchy, Sophie Krustofsky *Mike McFarland: Scratchy *Kevin Michael Richardson: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Michelle Ruff: Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, Princess Penelope *Jeremy Shada: Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon *???: (Child), ??? (Teenager): Jamshed Nahasapeemapetilon *Adrian Pasdar: Comic Book Guy *Mike Pollock: Professor John Frink *Drake Bell: Squeaky-Voiced Teen *John DiMaggio: Hans Moleman *Russi Taylor: Crazy Cat Lady *Roger Craig Smith: Herman Hermann *Jason Griffith: Disco Stu *Vic Mignogna: The Rich Texan *John Swasey: Sea Captain McCallister *Travis Willingham: Duffman *Derek Stephen Prince: Blue-Haired Lawyer *???: Artie Ziff, Jay Sherman *Wally Wingert: Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby *Kristen McGuire: Greta Wolfcastle *Fred Tatasciore: Dr. Julius Hibbert *Kimberly Brooks: Bernice Hibbert *Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Nick Riviera *John De Lancie: Dr. Marvin Monroe *Christine Marie Cabanos: Allison Taylor *Clarine Harp: Annette Taylor *Michelle Rojas: Helen Lovejoy *???: Judge Roy Snyder *Peter Lurie: Lionel Hutz, Troy McClure *Kate Higgins: Lindsey Naegle *Erin Fitzgerald: Cookie Kwan, Lurleen Lumpkin *Michelle Lee: Laura Powers *Danielle McRae: Ruth Powers *???: Brandine Spuckler *???: Jasper Beardly *???: Old Jewish Man *???: Gil Gunderson *Khary Payton: Drederick Tatum *Phil LaMarr: Lucius Sweet *???: Julio *???: Chester Lampwick *???: Akira *???: Rita LaFleur Simpson Villains *David Wald: Snake Jailbird *Jim Cummings: Fat Tony *Steven Blum: Legs *Matthew Mercer: Louie *Liam O'Brien: "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger *Alex Hirsch: Cecil Terwilliger *???: Francesca Terwilliger *Josh Grelle: Frank Grimes Sr., Frank Grimes Jr. *Patrick Seitz: Hank Scorpio *Richard Epcar: Kang *David Vincent: Kodos *Greg Ayres: Gerald Samson *Sara Ragsdale: Francine Rhenquist *Neil Kaplan: Russ Cargill *???: O'Reilly the Leprechaun *Dave Boat: Leopold *???: Yellow Weasel *???: Black Weasel *???: Fit Tony *???: Johnny Tightlips *???: Lucille Botzcowski *Vic Mignogna: Count Dracula *???: Edmund *???: Dame Judith Underdunk *???: Psychopath Kid *Christopher Ayres, Jerry Jewell (as Willie): Freddy Krueger *Cathy Weseluck: Bart's Guilt *Melissa Fahn: Lisa's Guilt *Harry Shearer: Devil Flanders *Todd Haberkorn: Moe-looking Satan *Tara Platt: Patty and Selma Dragon *Christopher Sabat: ClownFace, Headless Horseman *Karen Strassman: Ghost Maude Flanders *Matt Hill: Lord Montymort, Count Burns, Burns Monster *Richard Epcar: Slithers *Adrian Pasdar: The Collector Minor/Recurring/Fictional characters *Christopher Corey Smith: Bleeding Gums Murphy *???: Mr. Bergstrom *Ogie Banks (normal voice), Khary Payton (Michael Jackson's voice): Leon Kompowsky *Steven Blum: Cowboy Bob *Jason Griffith: Jacques *???: Mr. Seckofsky, Llewellyn Sinclair, Aristotle Amadopolis, Professor Lombardo, Enrico Irritazio *???: Just Stamp the Ticket Man *Laura Post: Shary Bobbins *Anastasia Muñoz: Mindy Simmons *Christine Marie Cabanos: Cieneta *Stephanie Sheh: Jessica Lovejoy, Victorian Woman (In Four Beheadings and a Funeral) *Cherami Leigh: Mary Spuckler *Dan Green: Herbert Powell *R. Bruce Eliott: Sgt. Seymour Skinner (Real) *Jad Saxton: Alaska Nebraska *Julie Ann Taylor: Xoxchitla *???: Wainwright Montgomery Burns *???: Clifford Burns *???: Daphne Burns *Cam Clarke: Cooder *???: Spud *Alex Moore: Gina Vendetti *Cindy Robinson: Rachel Jordan *Kyle Hebert: Mervin Monroe *Amber Lee Connors: Miss Goodthighs *Kira Buckland: Jenny *Carrie Keranen: Donna *Jamie Marchi: Donna's friend *???: Mr. Bont *Lauren Landa: Patricia *???: Vicki Valentine *???: Agent Malone *Felecia Angelle: Kumiko Albertson *???: Mr. Costington *Caitlin Glass: Zhenya *???: Waylon Smithers, Sr. *???: Ian (Very Tall Man) *???: Maxine Lombard *???: Alfred E. Neuman *???: Amish Man *???: Rose Quimby *???: Mrs. Samson *Laura Bailey: Shauna Chalmers *Bryn Apprill: Darcy *Krishna Smitha: (Fit) Fat Tony's wife *???: Jonathan Frink Sr. *Ian Sinclair: Jack Crowley *???: Female Golem *???: Golem of Prague *Tia Ballard: Becky (It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge) *Josh Grelle: The Male Méxician dancer (In Last Tap on Springfield *Kaiji Tang: Mexican Milhouse *Kate Higgins: Alex Whitney *Megan Shipman: Ashley Grant *Whitney Rodgers: Chloe Talbot *Martha Harms: Calliope Juniper *Haley Esposito: Quinn Hopper *???: Ms. Barr *???: Jesse Grass *???: Tribal Chief *???: Poodle Lady *Mark Stoddard: Molloy *???: Jack Lassen *Morgan Garrett: Carol Berrera *Natalie Hoover: Samantha Stankey *???: Princess Kashmir *Mikaela Krantz: Taffy *Kate Oxley: Rachel (Treehouse of Horror XXVII) *Sarah Wiedenheft: Tabitha Vixx *???: Buck Mitchell *???: Dr. Stacey Swanson *Brina Palencia: Harper Jambowski *Jason Douglas: Ray Patterson *???: Colonel Leslie Hapablap *???: Kang and Kodos's Boss *Elizabeth Maxwell: Sepulveda *Wendee Lee: Kamala, Itchy Jr. *Benjamin Diskin: Andy Hamilton *Eden Riegel: Andy's Girlfriend *???: Noah's Mother *???: Noah *???: Mr. Sparkle *???: Opal *???: Dirk Richter *???: Freddy Quimby *???: Chazz Busby *???: Miss Wyoming *???: Roscoe *Erin Fitzgerald: Julia *Sarah Anne Wiliams: Isabel Gutierrez, Clara Stetson *Stephanie Nadolny: Shelby (Shelbyville's Bart) *???: Shelbyville's Milhouse *???: Shelbyville's Nelson *???: Shelbyville's Martin *???: Lemonade Kid *???: Lemonade Kid's Big Brother *???: Titania *Leah Clark: Maya *Jason Liebrecht: Shelby's father (Shelbyville's Homer) *Morgan Berry: Kate MacLoughlan *???: Shelbyville Abe *Dan Castellaneta: Hiram Simpson, King Homer, Poochie, The Fat in the Hat, Homer's clones, Captain Mordecai Barrows, The Ingestible Bulk, Serious Homer, Glutton (Mayan Homer), Angry Dad, Headmaster Greystash, Nicky Bluepants Altosaxophony, Evil Homer, King Henry VIII, Saint Joseph, Homer's Demons, Homer's Guilt, Strong-Man Homer, United Federation of Homers Through History, Herself *Tara Platt: Marge Ziff, Mabel Simpson, Cleric, Temperance Barrows, Mayan Marge, Marge Bufflekill, Margebot, Cartoon Squirrel, Margerine of Aragon, Virgin Mary *Hynden Walch: Lisa Ziff, Queen Elizabeth I, Queen Helvetica, Sacagawea, Clobber Girl, Honesty, Jealousy, Lisakaiah Barrows *Cathy Weseluck: Dr. Bartley, Stretch Dude, The Raven, Bartie Ziff, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Bart's Denial, Bartabe Barrows, Bart The Boy, Cyborg Bart *???: Jebediah Springfield *???: Shelbyville Manhattan *???: White Chocolate Rabbit *Yuri Lowenthal: Fallout boy *Harry Shearer: Bishop Ned, Cyrus Manley *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Krabapatra, Enchantra *Wally Wingert: Zeus *John Swasey: Poseidon *Paul St. Peter: Dionysus *Todd Haberkorn: Mayan priest, Moe (Earthland Realms), Troll *Sean Schemmel: Faun Largo *Patrick Seitz: Troll Jimbo *Sonny Strait: Cycloid Dolph *???: Dragon Kearney, Troll Kearney *Kevin Michael Richardson: Alf *Grey Griffin: Milford Van Houten, Milhouse (Earthland Realms) *Maile Flanagan: Sid Vicious, Ludwig van Beethoven, Flying Head Nelson *Mike Pollock: Mayan scientist *Kirk Thornton: Turkey Skinner, Sheldon Skinner *Matt Hill: C. Ebenezer Burns, Mantis Burns *Melissa Fahn: Eliza Simpson, Oovilu-Eeoo-Kitana-Wanjay "Lisa, Jr.", Gabriel (Angel), Antonio Salieri, Angelica Button, Snow White, Libido, Conscience, Nancy Spungen, Lisabella *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi *???: Nick Fury Movie characters *Dee Bradley Baker: Plopper, Bear, Robot *???: Skull *???: President Arnold Schwarzenegger *???: Colin *???: Medicine Woman *???: TV Dad *???: TV Daughter *???: TV Son *???: EPA Official *???: Panicky Man *???: Multi-Eyed Squirrel *???: Sweet Old Lady *???: Stage Manager *???: Mayor's Aide *???: Male EPA Worker *???: Female EPA *???: G.P.S. Woman *???: Dome Depot Announcer *???: Carnival Barker *???: Counter Man *???: Toll Booth Man *???: Woman on Phone *???: Girl on Phone *???: Boy on Phone *???: NSA Worker *???: Officer *???: EPA Passenger *???: Guard Future characters *Cathy Weseluck: Picard Simpson *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Kirk Simpson *Jamie Marchi: Jenda Simpson *Bryn Apprill: Zia Simpson *John DiMaggio: Bender *Johnny Yong Bosch (in Johnathan Joestar's voice): Philip J. Fry *Patrick Seitz: Dr. John A. Zoidberg *???: Hermes Conrad *???: Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth *???: Morbo Celebrities *Bob Carter: Bill Cosby *Christopher Sabat: Woody Allen *Patrick Seitz: Paul McCartney *Robin Atkin Downes: Richard Geere *Matthew Mercer: Adam West *Keith Ferguson: Mel Gibson *Travis Willingham: Mark Hamill *Kyle Hebert: Richard Nixon *???: Paul Anka *Keith Silverstein: James Woods *Christopher Bevins: Ron Howard *???: Kim Basinger *???: Alec Baldwin *???: Robert Evans *Kirk Thornton: Charlie Rose *Jeff Bennett: Kid Rock *???: Joe. C *Derek Stephen Prince: Jimmy Carter *Steve Kramer: George H. W. Bush *Kevin Conroy: Bill Clinton *???: Bob Dole *Roger Craig Smith: Tom Hanks *???: David Letterman *???: David Byrne *???: Gary Coleman *???: Eartha Kitt *???: Ronaldo *???: Diggs *???: Mr. T *???: Will Wright *Ray Chase: William Shakespeare *Jamieson Price: Abraham Lincoln *Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen: Themselves *???: Nichelle Nichols *Karen Strassman: Lady Gaga *???: Britney Spears *???: Stephen Hawking *???: Chris Hansen *Wally Wingert: John C. Reilly *JK Simmons: J. Jonah Jameson *???: Tom Wolfe *???: Gore Vidal *???: Michael Chabon *???: Jonathan Franzen *???: Cyndi Lauper *???: Leonard Nimoy *???: Darryl Strawberry *???: Simon Cowell *Michael McConnohie: Jay Leno *???: Stephen Sondheim *???: Elton John *???: John Lennon *???: Booberella *???: Michelle Obama *???: Donald Trump *???: Billie Joe Armstrong *???: Mike Dirnt *???: Tre Cool *???: Matt Groening Religion *Matthew Mercer: God *Troy Baker: Jesus Christ *John De Lancie : Satan *Christopher Ayres: Buddha *???: Dalai Lama *???: Devil *J. Michael Tatum: Grim Reaper (Death) Category:The Simpsons Category:English Dub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Comedy Category:Fox Category:12A